


Broken Hearted

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: AU: Alex Danvers is a broken soul...The only thing keeping her alive is a certain detective....





	Broken Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, so I apologize for any mistake. I was feeling kind of blue...so here you go lol.

Another late night at the bar...after another sucesfull mission at the DEO leaving the Agent bruised physically and emotionally. The pain was bearable, like the scars on her skin, pain was part of her. It was the emptiness that was painful. The loneliness of knowing that after saving her city, there would be no one at the other side of her table. But she comes...like every night, to her favorite bar. Not too popular to be too crowded, not to trashy to be desolated. The beer was cheap, the music was nice....and the service was good. Yet none of those factors were the reason of why she kept coming over and over after every single mission. No....the real reason of her constant visit to this dive bar had gorgeous brown silky hair, tan glowing skin and two pair of dimples that could out-shine the sun. 

Alex glanced at her watch before taking a sip from her third beer. It was 7:45pm, 15 minutes until her punctual arrival. Alex was sitting at the same booth at the end of the bar, covered by shadows from the lamps giving her the perfect view without being exposed. She knew everything. Detective Sawyer will arrive at 8pm with two or three co-workers. Smiling cordially to everyone as she orders beers for her peeps before taking over one of the pool's table. She knew all this because this wasn't the first time...No, she's been coming here to secretly see her for the past 2 months. 

"Detective Sawyer!" Shouts the bartender with a smile on his face waving at the women that just walked in. Alex looked down at her watch; 8pm and she smiles.  

"Tanner, everything good?" She greets him.

"Good like always, slow but not that slow. Business is good" he replies "The usual?" 

"Yeah, beers for everyone" She orders leaning into the bar table. 

Alex observes attentive at Maggie's every moves. The way she runs her hand through her hair. The way she bites her lip while waiting for her order. Always so independent, ordering for her male mates. Demonstrating her superiority in character. She was tough, brilliant and beautiful...so beautiful. The buzz on her cellphone takes Alex away from her thoughts. 

**Lil Super Sis [8:15pm]: Hey sis...Lena is coming to have dinner with me. Wanna join? I would love for you to come.**

**Dummy [8:16pm]: Nah...im fine, thnx anyways.**

**Lil Super Sis [8:16pm]: =( where r u?.**

**Dummy [8:17pm]: Im fine...I promise. See you tomorrow at work like always, luv u.**

**Lil Super Sis [8:17pm]: I just...i feel like ever since I've been dating Lena, you and I no longer spend too much time together. I dont want u to feel alone...**

Alex sighs...Of course she felt alone, but not because of Kara. But because she can't help but feel like she came to this world to serve as Kara's side kick and National City's second Hero....even if she couldn't help her own self.

**Dummy [8:22pm]: Im fine i promise. Enjoy ur night with your girlfriend. Sister's night is only two nights away. You can compensate me with pizza & beer ;) **

**Lil Super Sis [8:23pm]: Always. Luv u <3**

Alex puts her cellphone back into her pocket. She didnt noticed that while texting, the bartender already took all the emtpy beer bottles and replaced them with a new one. She smiled and nodded at him with a thank you gesture. Maggie was talking and smiling with her mates. Alex takes a deep breath and runs her hands through her hair closing her eyes for a second. She was tired of feeling like this. She felt pathetic, but the truth was that...for some reason Maggie Sawyer made her feel less lonely, less worthless. 

Ever since Kara was brought into her house by Clark...Alex's life took a turn so violently that changed her perspective of life permanently. With only 13 years old, she had to become the best sister, a perfect sister in her mother's eyes...Not to any regular 6 year old, but to an extraordinary 6 year old who could fly and touch the stars. Kara was a constant remainder that Alex Danvers was less...always less. And yet, she did...devoted her whole life to a girl that quickly stoled her heart. She loves Kara and somewhere while being the perfect sister...she forgot how to love herself. Her thoughts were interrumpted once again but by a bump on her boot. She looked down, to see a pool ball right next to her black boot. 

"Im sorry, my mate definitly doesn't know how to play" said The sweetest voice.

Alex looked up to meet the most beautiful brown eyes in the world.

"Its ok" Alex barely replied while going down to pick up the red ball. "Here you go" She gives the ball to Maggie.

"Thank you....?" Maggie waits for the other women's name.

Alex hesitates..."Alex Danvers" she holds her hand out for Maggie.

"Nice to meet you, im Maggie Sawyer" Maggie takes Alex's hand to greet her. 

_I know_ Alex think. "Like wise" she replies with a shy smile. Maggie smelled so good....It took almost an imposible force for Alex to stop herself from taking Maggie into her arms right there.

"You come here often?" Maggie asks tilting her head a little in a very tender way. 

"More or less" Alex softly replied. But she knew it was a lie...She's been coming here every single night for the past 2 months just to see her....to breath the air she breathes. 

"Well, you should come to play with us...we are pretty bad so you don't have to worry" Maggie offered with a shy laugh. 

"Maybe one day" Alex assures with a smile while drinking from her beer.

Maggie nods gifting her with a full display of her dimples causing Alex's body to shake from head to toe. Alex nods back. 

Maggie walks towards the pool table tossing the ball back. Alex toss two $20 bills on the table. Maggie takes a drink from her beer and looks back. Alex was gone. She frowns and goes back to her mates. 

It was almost 12am when Maggie says her goodbyes to her people and to the bartender with a quick hand wave and a "See you tomorrow". She hops on her bike and rides to her apartment. When she gets into her parking, she greets the security guard like every night. 

"Good night Detective" The old mand cordially greeted her.

"Good Night Lucas" Maggie waves him goodbye. 

She goes to her PO Box in her lobby and as she read one of the envelope, she calls the elevator getting on it immediately. When getting on her floor she walks automatically without looking, still reading one of the correspondency. When she got in front of her door, she noticed something on her floor. A handwritten letter with a single red rose. She looks around her, the hallway was empty. She picks up the rose and the paper. 

_My Love;_

_If I don't tell you how I feel, And my silence hurts you ... forgive me. It's just that I don't know how to explain to my broken heart that everything is different with you. That with you there is no past or fear. If I don't tell you that I love you is because Im afraid to say that I actually Adore you. Beyond the sea, there is a place that is so secret, it is almost heaven and almost eternity. That's where I want to take you, with nothing to sign and no promises or oaths, as witnesses you and me and no one else. I want you Maggie Sawyer...I need you. Wait for me, I will go to you....until then, Keep saving me._

_Forever yours;_

_~A~_

Maggie was out of breath. Her skin completely bristling. She looked around again, finding herself once again in an empty, silent hallway. She looked at the rose and with her eyes closed, smelled it. With a smile and with a sigh, Maggie opened her door and disappeared. 


End file.
